1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the 1-amino-3-(thiazol-2-oxy)-2-propanol and derivatives, of the invention, and to methods of applying such compositions for the treatment of mammals.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time the compound generally relied on for the treatment of heart failure and especially acute heart failure is 3,4-dihydroxy-.alpha.-[(isopropylamino)methyl]-benzyl alcohol (note U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,308,237 and 2,715,141). This compound produces a marked increase in heart rate and contractile force but regrettably is short acting and decreases blood pressure. Further, this compound has, as an undesirable side effect, a propensity to induce arrhythmia. Accordingly the present invention relates to the discovery of compounds which are useful in the treatment of abnormal cardiovascular conditions, including heart failure, and which are long acting and exhibit only minimal effects on blood pressure and possess a very low arrhythmogenic potential.